


Catapultati nel mondo magico

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di storie con protagonisti degli Oc ad Hogwarts.
Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041743





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: OC in HP: Il primo giorno di Mateo a Hogwarts dopo che è stato smistato in tassorosso.

Primo giorno ad Hogwarts

Mateo guardò i suoi compagni intorno a lui, incassò il capo tra le spalle e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

< Ancora non riesco a crederci. Sono davvero in un castello magico!

Proprio io, che non ho mai creduto ai prestigiatori neanche quando ero piccolo > pensò, massaggiandosi il collo. < Se i miei genitori non si fossero trasferiti dalla Spagna in Inghilterra a quest’ora non mi avrebbero neanche chiamato ad Hogwarts >.

“Quando ve lo dico io, pronunciate: ‘Su’” disse l’insegnante.

“Su!”. “Su”. S-su…”. Diverse voci si confusero, mentre i tanti undicenni ordinavano alle loro scope di sollevarsi.

L’aria fredda dell’inverno in arrivo solleticava i colli dei ragazzini e gli condensava il fiato davanti alla bocca in alte nuvolette di fumo.

Mateo osservò la sua scopa dimenarsi, strusciarsi sul terreno erboso.

“Su” disse secca la giovane al suo fianco. La bacchetta scattò, levitandole nella mano.

“Come hai fatto?” le bisbigliò.

La giovane gli rispose: “Tutta questione di tono”. Aveva degli spessi occhiali e delle lentiggini rosse sul viso.

Mateo annuì.

< Non voglio fare cattiva figura con i miei compagni proprio il primo giorno di scuola. Voglio che gli altri Tassorosso mi accettino.

Voglio che questa scuola diventi la mia famiglia. Qui è tutto così fantastico, sembra una fiaba > pensò.

“Su” ordinò, rendendo il tono più perentorio.

La scopa scattò finendogli nella mano e sorrise impacciato.


	2. Scoperta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: OC in HP: Erano anni che Katrina sognava di vedere Hogsmade e, finalmente, ora era lì. Piccolo particolare, era al primo anno e non le era permesso ancora

Scoperta

Katrina si sporse sulle punte die piedi e guardò la Stamberga strillante con gli occhi sgranati. I capelli biondo platino le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e il vento le sollevava la sciarpa da Grifondoro.

“Non posso crederci. Finalmente la sto vedendo” disse con forte accento russo.

< Hogsmade è fantastica come immaginavo. Ho sempre desiderato poterla visitare. Mamma mi raccontava sempre che era qui che mio padre si è dichiarato > pensò. Il battito cardiaco accelerato le rimbombava nelle orecchie.

“Signorina Kuznetsov, si può sapere cosa ci fa lei qui?” si sentì domandare.

La giovane s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi, mentre un rivolo di sudore le scivolava lungo la guancia. Si voltò lentamente si trovò davanti l’insegnante che la fissava con sguardo arcigno.

“Lei è del primo anno. Non le è permesso uscire da Hogwarts senza permesso” disse la donna.

L’afferrò per una spalla e la spintonò. “Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro” abbaiò.

“… Ma, professoressa…” piagnucolò Katrina.

“Deve ringraziare che non la faccio espellere. Però finirà in punizione” disse la donna.

Katrina sospirò.

< Gli altri mi uccideranno in Sala Comune. Però ne valeva la pena per visitare questi posti magici. Da quando mamma non c’è più, visitarli è diventato il mio sogno > pensò.


	3. Strega dai capelli verdi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: HARRY POTTER:  
> Severus Piton x Original Character  
> Severus era sempre stato burbero, odioso con tutti, eppure quando si dirigeva al negozio di erbe e pozioni vicino casa, per rifornire la sua dispensa, non poteva evitare di essere gentile (per quanto severus possa essere gentile in pubblico) con quella strega dai capelli verde scuro. Quanti anni aveva? Perchè gli sorrideva sempre? Ma sopratutto perchè si ritrovava a pensare a lei?

Strega dai capelli verdi

“Certo che è strano” bisbigliò Madama Chips.

Mc Granitt le sussurrò in risposta: “A cosa ti riferisci?”. Era intenta ad infilare alcune bustine di erbe dentro un paniere.

Madama Chips si guardò intorno, spuntando da una lista gl’ingredienti della Burrobirra.

“Piton di solito è odioso con tutti” mormorò con voce inudibile.

Con lo stesso tono di voce Minerva le rispose: “Direi un po’ burbero, niente di più”.

Madama Chips si alzò sulle punte, cercando di raggiungere lo scaffale più alto.

“Eppure ogni volta che viene in questo negozio di erbe e pozioni è sempre gentile… Cioè, per quanto possa esserlo uno come lui”.

Madama Chips socchiuse gli occhi.

< Ultimamente viene spesso a rifornire la dispensa. Non penso sia solo perché alcuni dei suoi ingredienti continuano a scomparire >.

“Sbrighiamoci a pagare. Non vedo l’ora di riposarmi” disse.

Severus gli passò davanti, avvicinandosi al bancone.

“Questi” borbottò.

La maga davanti a lui sorrise, i suoi capelli passavano dal verde chiaro al verde scuro.

“Certamente” rispose lei.

Severus fece una smorfia.

< Perché mi sorride sempre? Non sembra una ragazzina, ma è solare come uno dei miei studenti. Ad essere sinceri non so se veramente non lo sia. Quanti anni avrà? >. Serrò gli occhi. < Ma soprattutto perché mi ritrovo spesso a pensare a lei e a venirci spesso?

Sì, il suo negozio è vicino ad Hogwarts, ma non è certo il più rifornito > s’interrogò.


	4. Il giudizio nei suoi occhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:  
> Severus Snape x OC  
> Pomona Sprite sta male, ha preso un congedo di un'anno dall'insegnamento, così Silente è obbligato ad assumere una nuova insegnante. Ne trova una relativamente giovane, una loro ex-studentessa, ma a Piton non va proprio giù perché mette in discussione costantemente la sua autorità, salvando i tre Grifondoro dalle sue grinfie e punendo più spesso del normale Malfoy ed i suoi amici. Quello che non sa Severus, però, è che, inconsciamente quella nuova insegnante ed Ex-Studentessa Tassorosso lo intrigava come mai era accaduto dopo Lily Evans.

Il giudizio nei suoi occhi

Severus non trovava pace, camminava avanti e indietro per il corridoio come un'anima in pena. Non capiva proprio quell'assurda mania di assumere gli ex studenti come professori. Cercava di ignorare quella vocina interiore che gli ricordava che tempi anche lui era stato uno studente. Erano situazioni diverse, generazioni diverse. Lo sapevano tutti che Pomona Sprite non sarebbe più tornata in servizio, e non si sarebbe limitata a quell'anno di congedo.

Piton ricordava bene quando Abby era ancora una semplice Tassorosso che seguiva le sue lezioni di pozioni. Certo era molto portata per erbologia, ma anche per infastidire gli altri col suo troppo sviluppato senso di giustizia. I suoi occhi sembravano sempre giudicare tutti. Niente da stupirsi che passasse il tempo ad abbassare i punti a Serpeverde. Chi era lei per giudicare che gli studenti della sua casa erano peggiori di quel trio insopportabile composto dal piccolo clone di James Potter, dalla Granger so-tutto-io e dal più tardo della famiglia Weasley.

La verità era gli faceva male vedere la collega così astiosa verso i Serpeverde come lui. Lo feriva pensare che se lei avesse saputo il suo passato l'avrebbe guardato con odio e diffidenza. Perché quella ragazza gli ricordava fin troppo la sua Lily. I medesimi sentimenti sopiti che Evans scatenava in lui.


	5. Adamina Lestrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Snape/OC (una ragazza molto più giovane che riesce a farlo dannare. Possibilmente legata a Voldemort ed incapace in pozione): Correre dei rischi non era sempre una buona idea. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarle fare quella pozione.

Adamina Lestrange

Adamina chinò il capo, aveva il viso sporco di cenere nera e gli occhi arrossati. Teneva i piedi uniti e il suo battito cardiaco era rapido.

Severus incrociò le braccia al petto e la guardò con aria truce.

“Sa bene che sarò costretto a punirla, vero?” domandò.

Adamina annuì lentamente, facendo ondeggiare i capelli dai voluminosi riccioli neri, dai riflessi bluastri. Aveva un’unica ciocca dipinta di color oro.

Severus sospirò pesantemente.

“La colpa è in parte anche mia. Non avrei dovuto permetterle di provare a fare quella pozione ben sapendo che non ne era in grado” disse secco. “Sono ben consapevole che lei è un disastro nella mia materia”.

Adamina fece una smorfia, serrando gli occhi.

< Per una volta vorrei riuscire a stupirti. Vorrei che mi dicessi ‘brava’.

Ai tuoi occhi sono solo una bambina. Non ti accorgerai mai che sto diventando una donna >. Serrò i pugni. < Almeno vorrei essere una mocciosa capace >.

“La prossima volta che le dico di farsi da parte, dovrà farlo. Avrei impedito che il composto esplodesse. Non sempre correre dei rischi è una buona idea”. Proseguì Piton.

< Vuole dimostrare al mondo che è meglio dei suoi genitori. Vuole assolutamente un qualche riconoscimento.

Il problema è che lo desidera soprattutto da me. I suoi tentativi non sono solo goffi, ma anche pericolosi.

Solo che la comprendo. Anche io alla sua età volevo solo qualcuno che mi apprezzasse.

Se sapesse che in realtà suo padre è il Signore Oscuro sarebbe anche peggio > pensò.

“Ora vada nella sua camera, signorina Lestrange. Parlerò col preside e le farò sapere la sua punizione” la congedò.

Adamina rispose: “Sì, professore”.


End file.
